Euphor ou le Destin de la nouvelle Atlantide
by youk
Summary: En revisionnant les épisodes de Goldorak, j'ai été frappée par la similitude entre les destins d'Euphor et de l'Atlantide. En m'inspirant d'une BD des aventures de Blake et Mortimer de M. Jacobs, voici la petite fic que cela a donné.


Euphor ou le destin de la nouvelle Atlantide

_**Vers 12000 avant Jésus Christ**_ :

Un homme à l'aura brillante était penché sur un berceau, son air habituellement sévère s'était envolé devant la petite forme endormie, soigneusement enveloppée dans des couvertures. Près de lui, se tenait une ravissante jeune femme à la longue chevelure ondoyante.

- Ma chérie, tu m'as donné le plus beau des enfants, déclara l'homme. Nous l'appellerons Atlas, puisqu'il est né sur cet archipel que l'on nomme l'Atlantide. Et pour qu'il se rappelle sa moitié d'essence divine et l'autre mortelle, je lui donne comme cadeau de naissance, cette roche nommée « orichalque », symbole de nos deux mondes maritime et terrestre qui se sont rencontrés. Elle fera la prospérité du peuple sur lequel il règnera. Mais attention, tout possède une fin, que lui et ses descendants en fassent bon usage.

- Poséidon, murmura Clito, en essuyant une larme qui s'échappait de ses yeux, je suis persuadée que notre enfant sera digne de ton sang !

Et comme pour confirmer les dires de sa mère, Atlas ouvrit à ce moment précis ses paupières et ses parents se perdirent dans ses yeux bleu outremer, héritage paternel.

_**Vers 9000 avant Jésus Christ :**_

_**Palais de Poséidopolis, capitale de l'Atlantide :**_

Un jeune homme aux yeux bleu saphir courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs du palais. Enfin il stoppa sa course effrénée, arrivé devant une porte majestueuse. Les quatre sentinelles qui en gardaient l'entrée s'inclinèrent devant lui et le laissèrent passer.

- Père, dit-il en s'approchant d'un homme aux cheveux gris et à la noble allure, nous ressentons de plus en plus les secousses de la terre. Les dieux sont en colère contre nous. Les habitants de l'Atlantide ont oublié leur héritage divin depuis longtemps et ont cédé à la corruption et à l'orgueil. Ils ont déserté les temples et leurs offrandes se font de plus en plus rares.

- Je sais mon fils, hélas la prédiction s'accomplit. Il y a très longtemps, quand j'étais jeune, mon grand-père m'a raconté qu'un jour, notre patrie risquait de disparaître par la terre, le feu et l'eau. Un obscur oracle raconte que lorsque notre civilisation parviendra à son plus haut point, nous oublierons que notre réussite vient des dieux et nous les mettrons en colère. Mais n'aie crainte, nous sommes prêts. Depuis la connaissance de cette prophétie, nos aïeux se sont préparés à ce sort funeste et ont secrètement préparé le repli des Atlantes dans le monde souterrain.

Il fut interrompu par une secousse plus forte que les autres.

- Hélas, s'exclama-t-il. Je crains que notre heure soit venue plus tôt que prévue… Je vais organiser l'évacuation immédiate de notre archipel. Va Arcturus, et veille à la bonne organisation de la fuite de nos compatriotes.

Arcturus obéit et sortit en trombe du palais.

Le soir même, un astéroïde entra en collision avec la Terre et provoqua un tsunami qui engloutit la moitié de l'archipel. Les fils d'Atlas, malgré leur préparation furent pris de court devant l'ampleur de la catastrophe.

Au milieu des décombres de la capitale, un jeune homme éperdu, assis sur le sable, tenait dans ses bras une forme inanimée :

- Vénissia, ma chérie, réponds-moi, je t'en supplie. Pourquoi m'as-tu poussé pour recevoir à ma place la chute de pierres ?

Enfin la jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle frissonna de froid. Aussitôt Arcturus la couvrit de son manteau.

- Ne parle pas, l'implora-t-il, ne fais aucun effort, je vais te porter et te mettre à l'abri.

Elle sourit faiblement et leva la main pour caresser sa joue et ses cheveux blancs de poussière, puis lui essuya les yeux.

- Ne pleure pas mon aimé. Je ne regrette rien, je t'aime tant. Le peu de temps que j'ai vécu avec toi, le bonheur que j'ai éprouvé à tes côtés vaut plus que toute une vie. Nous nous retrouverons un jour, mais en attendant, je t'ordonne de vivre. Adieu mon chéri, va vers ton destin.

- Non, ne me laisse pas ! cria-t-il, mais il s'interrompit quand la main de son épouse retomba mollement sur le sol. Ses magnifiques grands yeux marron étaient fermés à jamais.

Il resta prostré jusqu'à ce qu'une main le secouât énergiquement. Lentement, il se retourna :

- Père… balbutia-t-il.

Le regard empli de compassion, le roi étreignit son fils.

- Il est temps d'évacuer mon enfant. Il est trop tard pour elle.

- Je viens père, mais laissez-moi lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Le souverain acquiesça puis ôta sa cape pourpre pour la donner à son fils. Sans dire un mot, le prince la prit et en enveloppa le corps de sa bien-aimée. Discrètement sa majesté partit sans que son fils y prêtât attention.

Arcturus, soulevant la légère dépouille, la déposa doucement sur une des nombreuses petites embarcations qui jonchaient la plage. Il poussa de toutes ses forces la petite barque qui se laissa lentement dériver vers le large.

- Ô Aphrodite, toi qui es née de l'écume de la mer, protectrice de ma bien-aimée, recueille-la en ton sein et veille sur Vénissia mieux que je ne l'aie fait. Adieu mon amour, adieu beaux rêves souriants du passé !

Il ne vit pas la brume légère qui enveloppa soudain le frêle esquif. Quand la brume disparut, il ne subsistait plus rien…

Vénissia ne fut hélas pas l'unique victime de ce cataclysme, seules quelques centaines d'habitants, dont la famille royale, réussirent à gagner la nouvelle Atlantide souterraine.

Dès lors, les Atlantes menèrent une existence à part de ceux de la surface et développèrent une civilisation bien plus évoluée grâce à l'immense source d'énergie que constituait l'orichalque. De temps à autres, des sentinelles effectuaient des sorties à la surface pour surveiller ceux d'en haut, au moyen de soucoupes volantes.

_**Janvier 1638**_

Mais le destin s'acharnait sur ce peuple car suite à un accident, les vannes qui retenaient leur océan intérieur rompirent. Avant l'immersion fatale de la seconde Atlantide, le roi Encelade décréta la grande évacuation prévue et prête depuis longtemps : le départ des Atlantes vers une autre planète grâce à une armada de vaisseaux spatiaux non sans avoir au préalable, pris soin de charger au maximum les soutes de leur minerai fétiche, l'orichalque. Ainsi, les Atlantes partirent pour tout recommencer encore une fois et dénichèrent une planète très loin du système solaire qu'ils baptisèrent Euphor, dans l'espoir qu'elle sera leur ultime terre d'accueil.

Euphor ressemblait beaucoup à la Terre qu'ils avaient quittée, mais avec une force gravitationnelle quatre fois plus forte et un climat semblable à celui de la Méditerranée. De tout cela, les Atlantes, habitués à s'acclimater à toute forme de nouvelle de vie, s'en accommodèrent, leurs origines n'étaient-elles pas divines ? Mais la planète n'était pas inhabitée quand les Atlantes décidèrent de s'y installer. Ils y trouvèrent des autochtones humanoïdes pacifiques, dont l'unique préoccupation était de vivre en bonne harmonie avec la nature. Bientôt les deux peuples n'en formèrent qu'un et l'intégration fut si bien réussie qu'il fut rapidement impossible de distinguer les deux peuples, à l'exception des yeux étonnamment bleus des membres de la famille royale, rappel des origines lointaines des fils de Poséidon ! Cependant, les Atlantes léguèrent à tous leurs descendants, l'amour et le souvenir vivace de leur planète d'origine, la Terre.

_**Dans la nuit du 24 au 25 février 1942**_

Des appareils aériens non identifiés furent repérés dans le ciel par les Angelins. L'Amérique vivant dans la crainte d'une offensive japonaise sur la côte ouest, à la suite de l'attaque sur Pearl Harbor du sept décembre 1941, les autorités militaires pensèrent qu'il s'agissait d'avions japonais. Après une première observation en début de soirée, les OVNI furent de nouveau repérés vers deux heures du matin. Vingt-sept minutes plus tard, les sirènes d'alerte de la ville furent déclenchées et un black-out total fut immédiatement décrété. A trois heures seize, la trente-septième brigade d'artillerie côtière ouvrit le feu sur les objets volants avec ses canons antiaériens et tenta de les visualiser avec ses projecteurs. Les tirs de DCA durèrent presque une heure, sans résultats.

De nombreux témoins civils mais également militaires virent des boules lumineuses éviter habilement les tirs, ainsi qu'un objet plus gros, qui resta immobile un moment, avant de disparaître vers le Sud.

Le couvre-feu fut levé à sept heures vingt et un du matin. Trois civils avaient été tués par des retombées d'obus et trois autres moururent d'une crise cardiaque due au stress.

Le lendemain, l'événement fut à la une de toute la presse américaine. Le secrétaire d'État à la Marine, Frank Knox, expliqua l'affaire par une fausse alerte et au stress dû à la guerre. Cette explication parut simpliste à beaucoup et le journal _Long Beach Independent_ écrivit : « Il y a une mystérieuse réticence des autorités à s'exprimer sur cette affaire et il semble que la censure soit à l'œuvre. Bien que cette affaire soit de première importance, les commentateurs n'y prêtèrent pas l'attention attendue. » Il parut aussi suspect qu'une brigade côtière entière puisse voir la même chose que des centaines de témoins civils, et lui tirer dessus durant une heure, sans raison.

Une photo du phénomène fut publiée dans le _Los Angeles Times_. On y vit un objet cerné par les projecteurs de la DCA. Les points lumineux quant à eux furent interprétés comme probablement des reflets. Certains pensèrent que l' OVNI de la photo était en fait une illusion d'optique due à la convergence des projecteurs, hypothèse plausible mais non prouvée. Cependant, si cette hypothèse pouvait expliquer l'objet de la photo, elle n'expliquait pas le phénomène dans sa totalité.

_**Euphor, le 25 février1942, au palais d'Atlantipolis**_

- Achillas, je t'avais demandé de te faire discret, tonna le roi Encelade IV. Tu sais très bien que les Terriens ne doivent à aucun prix déceler notre présence, il en va de la préservation de notre civilisation !

- Mais père, nous sommes bien plus avancés qu'eux ! Qu'avons-nous à craindre ?

- Tout, mon fils ! Il y a très longtemps, notre présomption nous a conduits à notre perte et je ne veux pas que cela recommence. Quant au retard des terriens sur nous, il est en train de se réduire, n'ont-ils pas déjà inventé des avions ?

- Ceux de la terre peuvent-ils se douter que nos soucoupes volantes, comme ils l'appellent, viennent d'une planète très loin de leur système solaire ?

- Nous avons comme tâche de surveiller la terre afin de prévenir toute découverte de notre monde, mais ta curiosité t'a poussé à te faire surprendre par ses habitants !

- Père, nous sommes une civilisation pacifique, aussi je ne comprends pas que ceux de la Terre tentent encore une fois de s'exterminer dans une guerre atroce. J'ai vu ce qu'ils se sont faits les uns aux autres ! Comment ceux qui nous ressemblent tant peuvent-ils aimer se détruire ?

- Ce sont les hommes. Ceux de la surface ont toujours été moins développés que nous et sont restés des brutes arrogantes et belliqueuses. Aussi, comme mes ancêtres, je veux préserver Euphor ou la nouvelle Atlantide de leur ingérence. Car bientôt je prévois qu'ils construiront comme nous des navettes spatiales. Alors tes sorties doivent passer inaperçues ! Ce que tu avais fait hier était inadmissible !

- Père, nos ancêtres ont déjà laissé des traces de leurs passages et pourtant ceux de la terre n'ont rien vu, en attestent les agroglyphes qu'ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre !

- Attention fils ! Cela ressemble bien à de l'orgueil… sentiment qui nous a déjà perdus !

_**Au palais royal d'Euphor, 1969**_

- Actarus, j'ai composé pour toi cette ballade, toi qui passes ton temps à regarder vers la Terre :

Là-haut, là-haut très loin dans l'espace  
Entre la Terre et Vénus  
Le ciel garde encore la trace  
Du Prince Actarus

Il rêvait de notre terre  
La Planète bleue  
Dont il voyait la lumière  
A cent mille lieues…

- Hahaha Pollux, je note la licence poétique « cent mille lieues » !

- Que veux-tu mon ami, au nom de l'harmonie, que d'inexactitudes on commet en son nom !

_**Euphor, 1972**_

- Actarus, mon fils, quoique tu sois jeune encore, il est temps que je te mette au courant d'un secret bien gardé, déclara Achillas d'Euphor à son fils d'un ton grave, en pénétrant dans un grand hangar souterrain.

Devant les yeux éberlués du prince héritier, se dressait une imposante machine : un énorme robot cornu, enchâssé dans une soucoupe porteuse.

- Père, je ne comprends pas…

- Mon fils, notre civilisation d'origine terrienne a par deux fois risqué de disparaître à jamais. Tu sais que tes fiançailles avec la princesse Végalina sont indispensables pour préserver la paix et nous garder de la volonté expansionniste du Grand Stratéguerre. Bien que je veuille croire qu'il ne tentera rien contre la planète de sa future belle-famille, l'expérience m'a montré que rien n'est fiable en ce monde. Aussi, dans le plus grand secret, avec les meilleurs savants euphoriens, j'ai fait réaliser cette machine, baptisée Goldorak. Il s'agit d'un prototype, à l'image de notre dieu guerrier. Nous avons mis au point ce robot capable de nous défendre contre une armada de vaisseaux ennemis. Il a été fabriqué majoritairement avec de l'orichalque. Nous avons épuisé nos dernières réserves, d'ailleurs. Fasse le ciel que jamais Goldorak ne soit utilisé.

- Père, penses-tu qu'un seul robot puisse nous défendre contre une armée entière ?

- Tu ne connais pas les vertus de l'orichalque. D'après la légende, ce minerai se trouvait en abondance, dans le sous-sol de la première Atlantide, ce serait un cadeau de Poséidon, dieu des océans à son fils Atlas, le premier roi. Quand nos ancêtres ont fui la terre, ils ont emporté avec eux ce qu'ils pouvaient de roches. Au cours des siècles ils l'ont toujours utilisé avec parcimonie. Ce minéral est presque aussi précieux que de l'or, il a la particularité d'être à la fois très conductible, résistant et légèrement radioactif. D'ailleurs nos pendentifs ont été forgés dans ce métal. Seule la famille royale a le droit de porter des bijoux taillés dans ce matériau. Notre sang se souvient encore de notre ancêtre car il est le seul à interagir avec l'orichalque. Tu seras l'unique pilote de Goldorak, et grâce à sa composition, tu pourras le commander aussi bien vocalement que manuellement.

- Père, comment pourrais-je piloter un pareil engin ?

- Il va te falloir des séances d'entraînement intensives, dans le plus grand secret. Tu te lèveras chaque jour, à quatre heures du matin, et tu t'exerceras pendant trois heures. Maintenant va te mettre dans cette cabine, lui ordonna-t-il en lui désignant une petite structure en verre.

Actarus obéit. Achillas appuya alors sur divers boutons et demanda à son fils de crier « métamorphose ».

Aussitôt le jeune homme eut la surprise de voir une combinaison moulante à dominante noire et rouge se substituer à ses vêtements.

- Nos savants ont bien travaillé, déclara avec satisfaction le souverain. Tu as là une combinaison morphomnésique à commande vocale. Désormais, à chaque fois que tu crieras « Métamorphose » tu revêtiras cette tenue de combat, où que tu sois. Ton entraînement débutera dès demain !

_**Janvier 1974, Ranch du Bouleau Blanc**_

Rigel était occupé à regarder encore une fois dans sa lunette astronomique, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelques soucoupes volantes. Il était persuadé qu'un jour, tôt ou tard, il en verrait dans le ciel bleu de son Japon natal, comme il en avait vu bien des années auparavant, lorsqu'il était un adolescent, à Los Angeles, lors de son très long séjour aux Etats-Unis.

Soudain, le bruit d'une jeep le détourna de son observation et du haut de son perchoir, il vit le professeur Procyon descendre de la voiture, accompagné d'un grand jeune homme inconnu. Rigel, poussé par la curiosité, dévala les marches pour aller aux devants des deux hommes.

Le savant, avec un bon sourire, s'avança vers le petit homme, la main tendue en avant :

- Rigel, je vous présente mon fils adoptif, Actarus. Il va désormais habiter avec moi au Centre. Je sais que vous cherchiez l'autre jour, quelqu'un capable de vous seconder dans les tâches de la ferme. Mon fils sera ravi de vous aider, car il aime les animaux et le travail ne lui fait pas peur, n'est-ce pas mon garçon ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme jusque-là demeuré taciturne.

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher doucement la tête.

Rigel qui vouait une admiration sans réserve à l'égard du professeur, accepta avec enthousiasme, même s'il trouvait Actarus un peu trop beau pour être un simple garçon de ferme. Mais après tout, cela lui évitait la tâche harassante d'aller quérir lui-même l'employer idéal. _Moins je travaille, mieux je me porte_ se disait-il, l'âge venant.

Le fermier se hâta de montrer la propriété, en insistant sur l'écurie car il était très fier de ses étalons et juments.

Soudain des cris joyeux l'interrompirent dans son tour de la ferme. Il s'adressa aussitôt à Actarus :

- Tu vas faire connaissance avec mes enfants ! Viens, ne sois pas timide !

Et tous deux se dirigèrent vers les nouveaux venus, le jeune homme légèrement en retrait.

Rigel faillit tomber à la renverse sous l'étreinte fougueuse de son petit garçon de quatre ans, il rouspéta pour la forme mais au fond de lui il était ravi.

Plus sage, sa fille se dressait devant eux, en secouant légèrement la tête, d'un air résigné.

- Il faut toujours que vous fassiez les pitres, hein, vous deux, vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher ! même devant des étrangers, acheva-t-elle en levant des yeux interrogateurs sur Actarus.


End file.
